


Winter Is Here

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Rhaegar x Lyanna Christmas Week 2018! [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, F/M, Happiness for us ALL, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, No Robert's Rebellion, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: As Westeros gathers to fight the War for the Dawn, Queen Lyanna thinks of the life they have had so far, as she sends a prayer to the Old Gods and the New to help them through it.DAY 1: WINTER IS COMING.





	Winter Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I am so excited about this Christmas Week, you guys. I'll be posting one fic per day, and let's spread the word and the love for our otp. 
> 
> Thank you to my beloved girl, Fairtytalelovr, I wouldn't know what to do with myself without her. Also Callmedewitt, ValdeCastille, LustOnMyFingers and Lilgulie5 for wasting their precious time to hear my rambles about this couple and many others! <3
> 
> I also need to thank everyone who voted for me in the Ice and Fire Award, I thought it was six but it had been seven categories! Two categories? You guys are just so freaking awesome. Thank you so much for this! Best Forced Marriage for The Lines Of A Song and Favorite Writer to me, no present could ever be better. Thank you, thank you, thank you. To everyone that voted and also to the organizers of the awards. You guys are so damn amazing! <3
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I'm sorry it's so short, next ones shall be longer! :)

                                         

 Lyanna was silent, her eyes kept traveling from left to right. Everyone was preparing for the coming war: obsidian weapons being forged, leather-covered armors being distributed, food and water prepared to feed the armies, minstrels singing to calm the men and motivate them for the battles ahead.

The Red Keep was long behind them and she found herself where she used to stay as a child, at the yard of Winterfell, looking at her son and husband, her brothers and nephews. All men preparing and she could not find it in her to move.

She was suddenly taken by sweet memories of warmer times. The first time Jon, Allyria, and Daenerys saw the sea. Oh, their giggles and screams were like music to her ears, they had spent the entire day playing in the sand, not as royals, but as family. Viserys did join them for a bit later, he was trying really hard to act as if he was not a child anymore, but when even his King brother jumped in the water, the young prince gave up his pride and joined them.

Jon being asked to dance at a feast, he was clumsy at first, but with time he became as gracious as Rhaegar was — although it did not last long, his aunt took him off the beautiful Tyrell girl’s arms and danced with him herself. Lyanna bit back a laugh, it would not be proper for the Queen to laugh at such an action, but to anyone within the walls of the Red Keep it had been quite hilarious to see the awoken dragon in the little princess. The love between Jon and Daenerys was as pure as the water of Winterfell’s Hot Springs and no one could ever come between them. No matter how beautiful said young girl was.

Rhaegar making love to her, the way his rough hands traveled her body and took possession of her very soul while mingling his body with hers, dipping his mouth on her teats, stomach, heat. He was her mighty dragon in every sense of the word. Although in bed, wolves tamed dragons as well.

Ice and fire. They had been promised by all the gods, thousands of years ago, as Rhaegar had mentioned many times. She rode no dragons but himself, but when Rhaegar was on the back of Blackstar, the mightiest beast that lived ever since the days of Balerion, the Black Dread… It was easy to believe his magical words.

Lyanna thought back to when they hatched dragons from stone. Summerhall had been rebuilt and restored back to its former glory, this time he added a Glass House for his wife, filled with winter roses to bring smiles to her face.

After Rhaella had passed away, the entire family traveled to Dragonstone to honor the Targaryen Queen, as they burned her body, Rhaegar placed the dragon egg he was given just a week before. Rhaegar stood vigil at his mother’s fire, Lyanna was right there next to him. She held him through the night, and right after his cries died down, a different cry could be heard.

Not just a cry, a song. The song of dragons was to be heard once more and just like that, the Black Dread reborn turned to flash.

With the passing of time, Jaehaerys came for them, followed by Alysanne, and then Daeron. Ned had almost died when they learned of the love between Alysanne and Cregan Stark, his first son. Brandon had only laughed, while they celebrated his Robb marrying Margaery Tyrell, the pretty little lady that Daenerys had once shoed away from Jon had become her family after Jaehaerys, intimately known as Jon, married Daenerys Targaryen.

Arya had become a warrior as Lyanna dreamed she could be as a child, the little girl trained under Ser Jaime Lannister and Ser Arthur Dayne. She was like a daughter to Lyanna, although Ashara liked to remember that it was from her womb the pretty dark haired girl came from.

Her family was so beautiful, so loved, and so right that the thought of facing ice monsters frightened her more than anything else.

They had weapons, protection, armies — hells, even dragons. But how does the living kill the already dead? How to chase away the darkness, when you can barely see through it? The memories in her head helped her keep the faith. The eyes of their family helped as well. The love and devotion in Rhaegar’s eyes did too.

Lyanna saw Rhaegar give Jon the sword they had searched the realm to present him: Dark Sister. Blackfyre was nowhere to be found, so Rhaegar used a newly forged Valyrian steel blade, which he called Dragon’s Breath: the blade had been forged with molten obsidian, under the heat of Blackstar’s fire, with the sacrifice of the Blackfyre that had tried to kill him, watered in Rhaegar’s own drained blood.

From across the yard, their eyes met. This was it, time had come. Winter was here and it was time for ice and fire to bring back the dawn. Together, in every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo? Did you guys like it? I can't wait to share tomorrow's!  
> Day 2 is one of my favorite!  
> I'm so excited about this week, I hope we get lots of great material.  
> Thank you guys for reading, I can't wait to read your comments.  
> Kudos and comments feed the muse, y'all.


End file.
